Omnitrix (Prototype)
The prototype Omnimatrix (also called the prototype Omnitrix, or just Omnitrix) was a device that could transform the wearer into different sapient alien species, providing the Codon Stream had a DNA sample of said species. Appearance 'Pre-Recalibration' The Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey/black dial in the middle, similar to a watch face, which had a green hourglass shape (the intergalactic peace symbol) on it. The hourglass shape changed color depending on the mode the Omnitrix was in. When selecting an alien, the lines of the hourglass shape intersected, forming a diamond shape and displayed a black silhouette of the alien inside the diamond shape. 'Post-Recalibration' The Omnitrix gained a more watch-like appearance, gaining a green wristband, became smaller and sleeker, and the dial became black and green. To select an alien, the user needed to push in on the rim of the hourglass. When selecting an alien, the Omnitrix projected a hologram of the alien standing on the dial, sometimes in other positions. ''Game Over ]] After entering the Sumo Slammer Smackdown video game, the Omnitrix changed into a different form, resembling a dark brown slab held onto the user's arm with two black straps and had the dial near the elbow. It had the same display as the pre-recalibration Omnitrix. To select an alien, the user needed to turn the dial to select an alien, then the core would pop up and needed to be pushed back in to transform. Unlike other forms of the Omnitrix, when not in use, the Omnitrix's hourglass turned white and only turns green when selecting an alien. It's unknown if this form of Omnitrix was accessible outside the video game world. Modes 'Active Mode' Active Mode was the Omnitrix's default mode. 'Recharge Mode' When the Omnitrix timed out, it entered Recharge Mode. It would take anywhere from a few seconds to several minutes to recharge. While in Recharge Mode, the dial turned red (pre-recalibration) or remained green, occassionally turning red (post-recalibration). Recharge Mode's main purpose was to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user. The Omnitrix would sometimes recharge instantly to protect the user from a direct physical threat. This feature was turned off after the recalibration. Pre-recalibration, the Omnitrix flashed red and beeped for varying amounts of seconds before timing out. Post-recalibration, it timed out with no warning due to the warning being turned off by the recalibration. In ''The Secret of Chromastone ''and on, the Omnitrix started to flash green when about to time out. In ''War of the Worlds: Part 1, when the Omnitrix was reverting the DNAliens to human, the Omnitrix used up all its power and went into Recharge Mode. If the pre-recalibrated Omnitrix was in Recharge Mode and attempted to be used, the hourglass would flash red and beep. According to Dwayne McDuffie, the Omnitrix was powered by a self-sustaining power source that would have long outlived Ben. 'Capture Mode' Capture Mode was used to scan DNA to add a new DNA sample to the Codon Stream or unlock one for use, signaled by the dial turning yellow. Scanning an alien whose species' DNA was already in the Codon Stream unlocked it, while scanning an alien whose species' DNA wasn't in the Codon Stream would add it to the Codon Stream and to the list of unlocked aliens. If the Omnitrix was scanning an alien that previously escaped the Omnitrix, it would absorb the alien back into itself. The pre-recalibrated Omnitrix sometimes went into Capture Mode when an alien touched it, unlocking it's species' DNA to the list of unlocked aliens. The recalibrated Omnitrix was only seen scanning DNA when Edna was present and when Zs'Skayr entered Ben's body. : It is unknown why the Omnitrix scanned Edna's DNA when Xenocytes are non-sapient and not accepted by the Codon Stream. 'Self-Destruct Mode' When Self-Destruct Mode was active, the Omnitrix charged energy before exploding, signaled by the hourglass symbol's top and bottom turning orange and slowing spreading across it. Self-Destruct Mode functioned as a last resort should the Omnitrix fall into the wrong hands. This was successfully done to keep the Omnitrix from Vilgax in The Final Battle: Part 2. The Omnitrix was still fully usable while in Self-Destruct Mode, but the countdown would accelerate and release a burst of energy each time it timed out. Self-Destruct Mode could be activated via Voice Command and was also seen being triggered by a DNA wave. Upon being activated, the Omnitrix would send out a signal that any ship could pick up, likely as a distress signal. If given four days to charge, the resulting explosion would cause an energy ripple that could rip apart the universe. During the final episode of Ben 10: Alien Force (The Final Battle: Part 2) while Ben remained powerless without the Omnitrix, he confronts Vilgax on his ship in Space. Ben set the Omnitrix to self-destruct in 30 seconds, the explosion was only enough to break the Omnitrix into pieces and send Vilgax flying. 'Recalibration Mode' Recalibration Mode was the mode the Omnitrix took when recalibrating, changing its form and changing the unlocked aliens, signaled by the dial turning blue. While in Recalibration Mode, the Omnitrix wouldn't do anything until completing the recalibration and appears to ignore any input. It is unknown what exactly triggered Recalibration Mode in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, but it activated when Ben tried to transform after putting the Omnitrix back on. According to Dwayne McDuffie, the Omnitrix recalibrated due to Ben's maturity. Features *The Omnitrix acted as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream, allowing it to transform the user using the DNA samples in the Codon Stream. **By accessing the DNA in the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix rewrote the user's DNA and transformed them into an alien. **The Omnitrix wouldn't transform the user into another of its own species. *In order for the user to change size, the Omnitrix created matter from energy or reconstituted matter to energy as nesessary. *If someone tried to tamper with the Omnitrix against the user's will, the Omnitrix sometimes created a large feedback pulse to push the offender away. *Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix would resist attempts to physically remove it. *The Omnitrix was very resistant to damage, able to wear down several of Carl's sawblades without a scratch on itself. *The Omnitrix could be set to transform the user into a different alien upon timing out, rather than back to normal. This would continue until the function was turned off. *The Omnitrix could synchronize with another Omnitrix by the two being used to transform at the same time. This allowed the two to transform into the same alien, even if it is locked on one of the Omnitrixes. *The Omnitrix functioned as a GPS, able to recieve co-ordinates and guide the user to them. *The Omnitrix could function like a Plumber Badge, such as being able to create a holographic map and had a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix had a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix could teleport the user. *The Omnitrix could alter the wearer's clothing to better fit the alien, and could even create different types of clothing and accessories to accommodate the alien's anatomy. **This feature was turned off after the recalibration, replacing it with nanomachines breaking down the user's clothes upon transforming and rebuilding them upon transforming back. *The Omnitrix could be programmed to work for a specific user by their DNA. *The Omnitrix had a built-in homing device, which could be used to navigate to Xenon and disable the device draining all the light around it. *According to Azmuth, the Omnitrix could bring back any extinct species. *According to Azmuth, after Feedback was removed from the Omnitrix, as a failsafe, it would no longer accept Conductoid DNA. 'Master Control' *The Omnitrix had a Master Control, which offered various features, such as transforming into aliens at will, no time limit on being an alien and/or unlocking aliens. 'DNA Manipulation' *The Omnitrix was able to repair genetic damage, such as turning DNAliens back to normal and remove the Xenocyte or repair the Highbreed's flawed DNA by fusing their DNA with DNA from different species in the Codon Stream. 'User Access' *Touching the Omnitrix symbol while transformed would turn the user back to normal or into another alien. *The Omnitrix would automatically alter its size to fit the user's size upon being put on. *The Omnitrix could be worn in various locations, such as on the wrist, around the waist or (according to Dwayne McDuffie) on the leg. **According to Dwayne McDuffie, the Omnitrix could be worn anywhere so long as it is on skin. However, Azmuth was seen wearing it on top of his clothing. *When the user was transformed, the Omnitrix symbol was supposed to be located on the chest for easy access. **However, pre-recalibration, the Omnitrix symbol was located in various areas of the body, due to the Omnitrix not working properly. *It appears that the user is able to revert themselves to normal seemingly without doing anything, as Ben had started doing in the Omniverse flashbacks. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, besides the pre-recalibration and post-recalibration forms, the Omnitrix had hundreds of different forms to better suit different wearers. 'Voice Command' *The Omnitrix had Voice Command, which allowed the user to manipulate the Omnitrix via verbal commands. 'Display' *The Omnitrix had two known display modes. By changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display modes could have been used with either Omnitrix form. **Black silhouettes of the aliens. **Dark green holograms of the aliens. *The Omnitrix could show an image of all aliens unlocked by silhouette, with missing aliens having a black silhouette with others being green with outlines. Alien X - Hologram.png|Alien X's hologram Benmummy - Silhouette.jpg|Benmummy's silhouette Benwolf - Silhouette.png|Benwolf's silhouette Big Chill - Hologram (Cloaked).png|Big Chill's hologram (clocked) Big Chill - Hologram (Uncloaked).png|Big Chill's hologram (uncloaked) Big Chill - Silhouette.png|Big Chill's silhouette Brainstorm - Hologram.png|Brainstorm's hologram Brainstorm - Silhouette.png|Brainstorm's silhouette Cannonbolt - Silhouette.png|Cannonbolt's silhouette Cannonbolt - Hologram.png|Cannonbolt's hologram Chromastone - Hologram.png|Chromastone's hologram Chromastone - Silhouette.png|Chromastone's silhouette (blacked out) Diamondhead - Silhouette.png|Diamondhead's silhouette Diamondhead - Hologram.png|Diamondhead's hologram Echo Echo - Hologram.png|Echo Echo's hologram Echo Echo - Silhouette.png|Echo Echo's silhouette Eye Guy - Silhouette.png|Eye Guy's silhouette Four Arms - Silhouette.png|Four Arms's silhouette Four Arms - Silhouette (Young).png|Four Arms's silhouette (4 year old) Benvicktor - Silhouette.jpg|Frankenstrike's silhouette Ghostfreak - Silhouette (1).png|Ghostfreak's silhouette (first) Ghostfreak - Silhouette (2).png|Ghostfreak's silhouette (second) Goop - Hologram.png|Goop's hologram Goop - Silhouette.png|Goop's silhouette (blacked out) Grey Matter - Silhouette.png|Grey Matter's silhouette Heatblast - Silhouette.png|Heatblast's silhouette Humungousaur - Hologram.png|Humungousaur's hologram Humungousaur - Silhouette.png|Humungousaur's silhouette Jetray - Hologram (2).png|Jetray's first hologram Jetray - Hologram (1).png|One of Jetray's holograms Jetray - Hologram (3).png|One of Jetray's holograms Jetray - Silhouette.png|Jetray's silhouette Lodestar - Hologram.png|Lodestar's hologram Rath - Hologram.png|Rath's hologram Ripjaws - Silhouette.png|Ripjaws's silhouette Spidermonkey - Hologram (1).png|One of Spidermonkey's holograms Spidermonkey - Hologram (2).png|One of Spidermonkey's holograms Spidermonkey - Silhouette.png|Spidermonkey's silhouette (blacked out) Stinkfly - Silhouette.png|Stinkfly's silhouette Stinkfly - Silhouette (Young).png|Stinkfly's silhouette (4 year old) Swampfire - Hologram.png|Swampfire's hologram Swampfire - Silhouette.png|Swampfire's silhouette Upchuck (Perk) - Silhouette.png|Upchuck's silhouette (Perk) Upgrade - Silhouette.png|Upgrade's silhouette Way Big - Silhouette (Pre-Recalibration).jpg|Way Big's silhouette (pre-recalibration) Way Big - Hologram.png|Way Big's hologram Way Big - Silhouette (Post-Recalibration).png|Way Big's silhouette (post-recalibration; blacked out) Wildvine - Silhouette.png|Wildvine's silhouette Wildmutt - Silhouette.png|Wildmutt's silhouette XLR8 - Silhouette.png|XLR8's silhouette 'Alterations to Aliens' *When transformed, the Omnitrix protected the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite or from the effects of Corrodium or Dr. Animo's mutant ray. *The Omnitrix could change the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that was turned on by the recalibration. Weaknesses The Omnitrix could be forcefully ripped off of the user. Malware was able to permanently remove an alien from the Omnitrix. According to Azmuth, overusing one alien form will have a detrimental effect on the user's ability to control other forms. 'Glitches' At random times, the Omnitrix would simply not transform the user for no apparent reason. If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover was broken off, the result was DNA hybrids with no control as to what alien would be used, similar to the Biomnitrix. If exposed to an electromagnetic interference, such as that from a Lewodan, the Omnitrix could cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to revert the user to normal until the source of the interference is gone. This could also work by rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. Technical glitches in the Omnitrix caused some power glitches that gave random abilities not native to some of the alien species, as well as leaving the aliens naked and cold (post-recalibration only). Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the new Omnitrix. While the Omnitrix could be programmed to work for a specific user by their DNA, it would accept others related to the intended user by their DNA being close enough to a match. Wearers 'Other Users' Aliens 'Click here!' Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Omnitrix had a scratch guard that Ben didn't know about which fell off sometime after Destroy All Aliens. This is the reason why Omnitrix symbols on aliens were white until then. Category:Technology Category:Destroyed Category:Omnitrixes (All) Category:Prototype Omnitrixes Category:Azmuth's creations Category:Level 20 Technology Category:Voiced by Tara Strong Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Images Needed Category:Pages with dates Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Pages require fixing Category:Active mode images required